


Tune-Up

by Snakewife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic (No Dialogue), Gen, Ridiculously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakewife/pseuds/Snakewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros' robot legs are due for a tune-up. Equius is surprisingly gentle. Tavros is pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
